An Ask
by KiritaHeart123
Summary: <html><head></head>TK ask's Kari something but then A big fuss becomes about it... HAHAHAH</html>


An Ask

Hey guys this is Digistory123 and this is actually a funny story that I made up and I totally want some reviews on this anything man anything and this story is actually made for you guys to laugh a bit but if it is not good sorry if I don't have a sense of humor! And this is very short

-I DON'T ANYTHING

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

AT THE PARK

'Hey Matt are you going to finish your burger?!' Tai asked while he was stuffing Fries in his mouth

'Hey I am slow and I am not growing F-A-T like you are!' Matt said and smirked and laughed then Tai stuck his tongue out…

'STOP FIGHTING YOU GUYS you fight on food, Work and even GIRLS sometimes!' Mimi said and then Matt grinned at Tai and then spoke

'Atleast I have Sora what do you have SOCCER LOVER boy?!' He said and then Tai got ready to punch him

'EH EH EH Funny Matt! Where did you get this sudden Laughter from Piedmon?' Tai said and then Matt got ready to punch him

'SHUT UP!" Tai said

'Even your sister Kari has a boyfriend!" Matt said

'And who exactly does she have?!' Tai asked back glaring

'TK! DUH!' Matt said and then Tai punched him

'TAKE THAT BACK YOURE BROTHER COMES CLOSE TO KARI I WILL SMASH HIM!' Tai said holding Matt collar then Matt punched him back

'YOURE SISTER COMES CLOSE TO TK I SWEAR I WILL SMASH HER!' He said and then they glared to each other and then Kari came walking to them and they acted normal but not quiet normal Tai had bruise and Matt too and Sora was furious and Mimi was twitching her eye at Matt and Tai and she was mumbling some words

'TK asked me…' Before Kari could finish Tai shouted

'NO I SAID NO!" He said furiously and then Matt looked at him

'Tell TK I WANT TO HAVE A TALK WITH HIM KARI!' He said and looked at Kari and then Kari started to point where TK is to go but then Mimi stopped her

'KARI WAIT COME HERE!' Mimi said

'What is it Mimi?!' Kari asked while the boys were fighting and Sora was hitting them to stop their fighting was a background music to their Talk

'So Kari where is TK taking you for you 'D-A-T-E'' She said and then Kari blushed

'He is actually …' Kari was again cut of

'Can I help you with your hair… NO your Dress?!' Mimi said and then Kari held her finger on top and her mouth to speak but then she was cut of again

'I SAID YOU ARE NOT GOING!' Tai said again

'Tai…' Kari said blushing

'LET HER GO MAN!' Matt said

'NO WAY LOSER!' Tai said again holding his collar

'STOP YOU BAKA'S!' Sora said separating them

'Kari can I help you with anything else like putting your make up or planning anything…' Mimi said and Kari blushed again

'I SAID NO!' Tai said again

'COME ON STUPID!' Matt said

'SAYS THE GUY WHO CRIED WHEN I HIT HIM AND HIS BROTHER WAS OUT OF SIGHT!' Tai said and then Matt punched him

'I SAID SHUT UP!' Matt said and then Sora was still trying to separate them…

'YOU GUYS SHOULD STOP THE POOR GIRL WANTS TO SAY SOMETHING AND YOU GUYS ARE FIGHTING!' Mimi said and then Tai interrupted

'What are you going to do Beauty girl? What are you suddenly a peace maker?' Tai said and then Matt stuck his tongue out

'TAKE-THAT-BAKE-YOU-BAKA!' Mimi said and hit Tai and Matt in every word with a picnic basket

'I GIVE UP YOU GUYS ARE IRRATATING!" Sora said lifting her hands in the air

'Hey Kari did you ask them if they are ok if I bring Rice balls for them?' TK asked and then everyone turned to TK and had a brow up and was confused

Tai and Matt was looking at each other has war people fighting Sora's face was red in anger and her hands were in the sky and Mimi had a picnic basket in her hand ready aimed at Tai and Matt every well and everybody was embarrassed and had a sweat drop

'Umm…guys? Should I go bring peanuts or something….guys? your creeping me out!' TK said and saw Mimi's eyes were twitching and Sora's too and Kari was just face palming herself and was blushing

'Guys?' TK asked again

'Rice Balls are fine TK' Izzy said and took the nearest one and took a bite and started typing on his laptop again

And everyone fell in embarrassment with their eyes and legs twitching

'Oook?' TK said and took a Rice ball and slowly bit it

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Weeks Later a day in school TK was holding his books and he walked to Kari

'Hey Kari I was wondering if we can go again on a picnic with everyone and mhpmmhp' TK's mouth was caught by Kari's hand

'No more asking and no more picnics!' Kari said and she walked away running

And TK was left confused

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

OK I AM DONE TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT anyway Review please

Matt- Tai stop pulling my hair

Tai- YOU STARTED IT

Matt-NA UH!

Tai- UH UH!

Man I have to go Tai and Matt are fighting anyway byez

-Digistory123 ^_^


End file.
